marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels/Classification
Models ]] ]] [[Sentinels Mk I (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk I]] Built by [[Bolivar Trask]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk I|list of Sentinels Mk I]]. [[Sentinels Mk II (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk II]] Built by [[Larry Trask]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk II|list of Sentinels Mk II]]. ]] ]] [[Sentinels Mk III (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk III]] Built by [[Stephen Lang]]. ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk III|list of Sentinels Mk III]]. [[Sentinels Mk IV (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk IV]] Built by [[Sebastian Shaw (Earth-616)|Sebastian Shaw]]'s [[Shaw Industries]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk IV|list of Sentinels Mk IV]]. ]] [[Sentinels Mk V (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk V]] Built by [[Shaw Industries]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk IV|list of Sentinels Mk IV]]. ]] [[Sentinels Mk VI (Earth-616)|Sentinels Mk VI]] Built by [[Shaw Industries]]. ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk VI|list of Sentinels Mk VI]]. [[Sentinel Mk VII (Earth-616)|Sentinel Mk VII]] Built by [[Shaw Industries]]. ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk VII|list of Sentinels Mk VII]]. [[Sentinel Mk VII-A]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk VII-A|list of Sentinels Mk VII-A]]. [[Sentinel Squad Armor]]s Built by [[Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)|Tony Stark]], commanded by human operators and utilized by the [[Office of National Emergency (Earth-616)|Office of National Emergency]] for mutant protection. * [[Brawler Sentinel]] * [[Stealth Sentinel]] * [[Recon Sentinel]] * [[Torch Sentinel]] ... ]] [[Sentinel Mk VIII]] Are automated Sentinels used in the assault on [[Serval Industries (Earth-616)|Serval Industries]] Deployed by the [[O*N*E]] Organization. ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Sentinels Mk VIII|list of Sentinels Mk VIII]]. Sentinel Mark IX Created by [[Kade Kilgore (Earth-616)|Kade Kilgore]] as an early prototype to the MK X Sentinel. Used to aid in the sharp divide between Wolverine and Cyclops's X-factions. Sentinel Mark X A collapsible human scale suitcase Sentinel, presumably designed by [[Maximilian Frankenstein (Earth-616)|Maximilian Frankenstein]]. Sentinel Mark XI A transformable all-terrain model Sentinel, ''"for murder by land, air or sea"'', presumably designed by [[Maximilian Frankenstein (Earth-616)|Maximilian Frankenstein]]. Sentinel Mark XII Nanobots Sentinels, sold in bundles of five thousands, presumably designed by [[Maximilian Frankenstein (Earth-616)|Maximilian Frankenstein]]. They are made of metal and armed with laser. Sentinel Mark XIII A Sentinel inspired by the [[Tri-Sentinel (Earth-616)|Tri-Sentinel]], with three heads, six-armed, powered by a miniaturized nuclear reactor, presumably designed by [[Maximilian Frankenstein (Earth-616)|Maximilian Frankenstein]]. ]] [[Kilgore Sentinel (Earth-616)|Kilgore Sentinel]] ... [[Kilgore Sentinel (Earth-616)|Kilgore Sentinel]], deployed to destroy whole [[Homo superior|mutant]] nations other than hunt individuals. as a Bio-Sentinel]] Classification ]] Bio-Sentinels ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Bio-Sentinels|list of Bio-Sentinels]]. ]] [[Deathlok-Class Units]] The '''Deathlok-Class Units''' are giant [[Sentinels]] used as scouts and first strikes forces by [[Agent X-13]] and the [[Annex Squads]] in order to invade [[Earth-616]]. They were deployed directly from [[Ghost Box]]es. One of the Deathlok-Class Units invading [[Earth-81211]] was able to use [[Homo superior|mutant]] powers, using an alternate [[Max Eisenhardt (Earth-21811)|Magneto]] enslaved and harnessed and controlling him to perform magnetokinesis. Those robots are able to choose by themselves to pursue or not an incoming Annexation. * ''Also see the [[:Category:Deathlok-Class Units|list of Deathlok-Class Units]]. [[Exonims]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Exonims|list of Exonims]]. ]] [[Master Mold]]s ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Master Molds|list of Master Molds]]. Micro-, Nano- and Nanobots Sentinels Micro-Sentinels (some [[Wild Sentinels]]) Nanobots Sentinels, Nano-Sentinels ([[Wild Sentinels]]) are miniaturized forms of [[Sentinels]]. s Sentinels]] [[Mutant Sentinels]] Many Sentinels of various types have been deemed to be "[[mutant]] Sentinels". * ''Also see the [[:Category:Mutant Sentinels|list of Mutant Sentinels]]. [[Nimrod]]s ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Nimrods|list of Nimrods]]. [[Prime Sentinels]] ... * ''Also see the [[:Category:Prime Sentinels|list of Prime Sentinels]]. Samurai Sentinels On [[Earth-295]], [[En Sabah Nur (Earth-295)|Apocalypse]] and [[James Howlett (Earth-295)|Weapon Omega]] used Samurai Sentinels. On [[Earth-616]], [[Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)|Gambit]] found and uploaded to the [[X-Men (Earth-616)|X-Men]] schematics of Samurai Sentinel he found in [[Tokyo]] during the [[Sentinels]] unleashing leading to the [[Schism (Event)|Schism]]. * ''Also see the [[:Category:Samurai Sentinels|list of Samurai Sentinels]]. Sentinel Birds of Prey During the [[Sentinels]] unleashing leading to the [[Schism (Event)|Schism]], '''Sentinel Birds of Prey''' attacked an airliner over [[Mogadishu]], and the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] [[Thor Odinson (Earth-616)|Thor]] and [[Brian Braddock (Earth-616)|Captain Britain]] responded to the threat. Spider Sentinels During the [[Sentinels]] unleashing leading to the [[Schism (Event)|Schism]], '''Spider Sentinels''' were breeding in the [[Berlin]] subways. [[Jonothon Starsmore (Earth-616)|Chamber]] and [[James Proudstar (Earth-616)|Warpath]] were dispatched to deal with that situation. It is unknown if the multi-legged Sentinel [[Neena Thurman (Earth-616)|Domino]] battled was of that kind also (see the pic). [[Tri-Sentinel]]s * [[Tri-Sentinel (Earth-616)|Tri-Sentinel]] * Mark XIII [[Wild Sentinels]] ... References